starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Admiral mike501
Senza titolo 1 Con la pagina Nordoxicon la 1700centesima pagina è stata creata!The Didact99 (discussioni) 16:45, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 2 E' mai possibile che non ci sia nessun altro otre a noi?The Didact99 (discussioni) 17:48, set 12, 2013 (UTC) : E' che ci vuoi fare? Io ci ho scritto da quando mi sono iscritto (aprile) sicuramente fino al May the Fourth e anche oltre, finché non ho capito che ero l'unico a scriverci. Ho chiesto aiuto anche alla Rebel Legion ma loro usano SWX che però a me non piace. Comunque sono tornato da poco a editare quando qualche giorno fa ho visto che c'era qualcuno che si stava dando da fare (ossia te e anche GabryC) Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 18:44, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 3 Per favore Admiral, dato che la wiki di Jawapedia non è stata inserita tra le wiki del mese, ti pregherei di votare Halopedia, la wiki di halo, lo so che non c'azzecca nulla però abbiamo bisogno di voti per vincere, e poi purtroppo Jawapedia non la voterebbe nessuno perchè tutti pensano che sia una wiki arretrata, ti lascio il link: questa pagina, se dai il tuo voto ti prometto che contribuirò alla wiki inserendoci molte pagine di base, per esempio Y-wing, A-wing, TIE Defender, ecc. Parola del DidattaThe Didact99 (discussioni) 09:36, set 22, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 4 : Okok lo farò, scusa se non ti ho risposto subito ma sono stato a Londra ^^ Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 05:42, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciao... cerco qualcuno per un progetto editoriale su Star Wars! Se vuoi parlarne, ricontattami! Senza titolo 5 Non me ne sono mai andato non ti preoccupare, per votare, vai su mostra, clicca sui segnetti a destra della scritta Firma ed è fattaThe Didact99 (discussioni) 18:18, ott 1, 2013 (UTC) : La votazione è finita comunque il prossimo mese dimmelo prima almeno faccio in tempo (nel mio piccolo ho candidato la Jawapedia) Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 18:35, ott 1, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 6 Ricordati sempre di firmare nelle discussioni degli altri, non nella tua. 16:28, ott 2, 2013 (UTC) : Dici a me? Se dici a me firmo per far sapere che sono io e non qualcun altro :) Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 18:05, ott 2, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 7 Ciao, ti è arrivata la mia Mail? Darth Aion (discussioni) 06:55, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) : Sì ho anche risposto ^^ Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 16:16, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 8 Perchè mettere nella pagina variante tie sconosciuta sia pod che siluro d'abbordaggio, dato che portano sempre alla stessa cosa?The Didact99 (discussioni) 12:26, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) : Scusa, non riuscivo a trovare pod e allora ho scritto siluro, comunque la pagina della wookieepedia è 'torpedo' che si traduce siluro e non 'pod' (che comunque sarebbe guscio, come 'escape pod' 'guscio di salvataggio) Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 13:15, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Star Wars: EaW: FoC Ho letto il tuo messaggio nella bacheca di TheDidact99. Ascolta, ti conviene prendere un Microsoft (come pc), anche con Windows 7 (il gioco va anche su quel software, io ce l'ho infatti su di esso), perché FoC è un grande gioco. Io preferisco i ribelli come fazione, in quanto hanno forze navali molto potenti (basti pensare ai B-Wing) e perché sono affascinato da quei bombardieri e dall'abilità della Home One. Anche l'Impero mi piace, per i suoi Star Destroyer classe Imperial e per le navi di Thrawn e Vader (con lui, in conquista galattica, si ha il Super Star Destroyer Executor) Saluti GabryC (discussioni) 12:38, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) : Allora, come ha detto GabryC FoC è un grandissimo gioco, se si compra Darth Vader non si avrà più il TIE Advanced ma la Executor, poi ci stanno nuove unità, potrai usare la Morte Nera II e disintegrare intere flotte, potrai usare il Consorzio Zann e rubare tecnologie e crediti corrompendo pianeti, nuove unità spaziali, nuovi pianeti tipo Utapau, Mandalore, Mustafar, infine come mi hai chiesto tu, a me piace molto la fazione imperiale per le sue navi unità e sopratutto eroi come Darth Sidious, che permette di far passare al lato oscuro fanteria e veicoli.The Didact99 (discussioni) 13:20, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) Elenchi puntati Stavo leggendo un tuo appunto nella bacheca di TheDidact riguardo agli elenchi puntati. Se non sai ancora come fare, ti spiego io. Devi solamente mettere questo codice "" e sotto l'asterisco e il nome. Non è un problema dei template, è solo la modalità dei codici. Oppure puoi scrivere una parola e poi metterci l'asterisco (alo posto del codice) GabryC (discussioni) 20:57, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) : Quindi o scrivo : Caccia stellare e poi metto l'aserisco , oppure scrivo il codice in fondo all'elenco puntato? Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 04:54, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Esattamente. Ma il codice lo devi scrivere all'inizio, non in fondo. TheDidact, ricordatelo anche tu. E un'altra cosa: rispondimi nella mia bacheca, così mi arrivano i messaggi (ho scoperto per caso che avevi risposto) GabryC (discussioni) 15:09, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) :: È stato un piacere GabryC (discussioni) 11:37, ott 12, 2013 (UTC) Problema Senti Mike io ho creato la pagina Alleanza della Restaurazione della Repubblica, e volevo reindirizzarla alla pagina Alleanza Ribelle, ma ho combinato un casino e non so come rimediare, potresti pensarci tu per favore? Ho creato per sbaglio un utenteThe Didact99 (discussioni) 15:03, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) : No problem ci penso io. Scusatemi se questi giorni non sarò molto presente ma non sto molto bene Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 05:35, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Grazie davvero di aver riparato l'erroreThe Didact99 (discussioni) 11:49, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) Template:Comparse Mi potresti dare il link dal quale hai tratto l'intero template? Così vedo cosa posso farci (non ho abilità stellari, ma posso vederci di fare qualcosa) GabryC (discussioni) 13:58, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 9 no mi dispiace non ho fumetti di star wars, dovrei chiedere ad un amicoThe Didact99 (discussioni) 16:44, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ah vabbè era anche per curiosità ;) --Admiral mike501 (talk) 17:43, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 10 Va bene, è molto carina però al posto di individui va molto meglio personaggi. XDThe Didact99 (discussioni) 19:02, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, se vuoi contribuisci con l'enciclopediaThe Didact99 (discussioni) 19:09, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Admiral mike501volevo sapere come hai fatto a mettere in quella disposizione la pagina di Blitz Come hai fatto? Scusa se disturbo, ma volevo sapere come hai fatto a sistemare la pagina di Blitz, come molte altre, in quel modo? : In che senso? Vuoi dire come ho fatto a ridimensionare l'immagine e aggiungere il template? Oppure intendi come ho fatto a cambiargli nome? (La prossima volta ricordati di firmarti premendo il pulsante firma accanto a quello del barrato e del sottolineato) --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 19:56, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) Intendo dire come hai fatto a mettere le informazioni iniziali a sinistra : Intendi il template che ho inserito a destra che ha fatto spostare il testo a sinistra? --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 20:24, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) Si, grazie : Fai scendere la tendina che ti compare a destra in modalità visuale con scritto template e premi inserisci altri template. A quel punto nella barra di ricerca digiti "Info ecc." e per capire cosa cercare ho scritto tutto nei vari tipi di articoli in Come creare un articolo. Ad esempio per Boss (spero di aver azzeccato il nome hahaha) hai scelto il template giusto ma quando lo compili ti coviene farlo in modalità visual altrimenti rischi di creare parti inesistenti (come quando hai scritto luogo di nascita e invece sarebbe dovuto essere nato/a). Spero di esserti stato d'aiuto --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 21:43, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, grazie mille! --Commandoseven(contact me here!) Adesso riesco a farlo ma ho problemi a metterci le immagini, ad esempio se metto un certo tipo di immagine non me la fa vedere, se ne metto altre me la fa vedere ma mi mette tutto senza il template --Commandoseven(talk with me here!) Spero di esserti stato d'aiuto per il tuo progetto de "La minaccia fantasma" con la pagina di Darth Maul --Commandoseven Talk with me here! Perfavore presta attenzione Ciao , leggi la chat , ti ho risposto riguardo il 25 ottobre. Senza titolo 11 Senti admiral, ma non si potrebbero mettere le medaglie su questa wiki?The Didact99 (discussioni) 08:54, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) : Se fossi un admin potrei farlo ... --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 13:15, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Il codice class="NOMECLASSE" serve per usare classi CSS, ovvero applicare velocemente stili associati alle classi usate. Non usare classi che non sai cosa fanno, piuttosto imposta lo stile manualmente con style=. I fogli di stile personalizzabili della wiki sono MediaWiki:Wikia.css (oasis), MediaWiki:Monobook.css (monobook) e MediaWiki:Common.css (entrambe). Quindi controlla li cosa fanno le classi che usi oppure con le utility di "ispezione HTML" dei browser. Per il logo, te lo posso anche mettere, ma la wiki si chiama "Javapedia", per cui o si cambia il nome della wiki o si cambia il logo. leviathan_89 10:35, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 12 Ma ti sei accorto che non c'è proprio la tabella nella pagina della Munificent?The Didact99 (discussioni) 20:44, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) : Lo so benissimo, è perché sno cambiati i campi di alcuni template in quanto li ho resi simili a quelli della Wookieepedia, e così alcune pagine ne sembrano prive. Grazie comunque per la segnalazione e per il voto per la wiki del mese, comunque già immagino che vincerà la wiki di Vampire Diaries :( --[[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 21:29, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Ma dove si mette il titolo nelle nuove tabelle? E P.S. anche la pagina dello Star Destroyer classe Imperial I è senza tabella.The Didact99 (discussioni) 14:45, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) : Purtroppo mi sono accorto che in modalità visuale il campo del nome non compare. Per farlo comparire devi andare in sorgente e aggiungere la stanghetta verticale con attaccato nome, lasci lo spazio, =, altro spazio, e scrivi. Ti conviene comunque copiare il codice che (mi sembra) di aver scritto sulla pagina del Template. Nel caso non ci sia lo scriverò stasera perché adesso ho da studiare. Buona giornata :) --[[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 15:40, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 13 Ti faccio sapere per il cambio del nome. leviathan_89 17:40, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, grazie mille. [[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 18:03, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) Senza titolo 14 Senti Admiral non si potrebbero rimettere i vecchi template che avevamo prima? Io non ci capisco nulla su come mettere il titolo e così, e poi ci sono molte pagine che hanno tutta la tabella resettata come e successo con la Munificent. Il brutto e che molte pagine io non le o nemmeno viste e non sapevo nemmeno che esistevano! Almeno con i vecchi template di prima si capiva meglio, e se proprio gli vogliamo migliorare allora modifichiamo qualcosina al codice sorgente. P.S. (anzichè copiare quelli di WookiePedia io preferirei riavere i nostri template, così li modifichiamo noi a nostro piacimento, poi vedi tu)The Didact99 (discussioni) 17:52, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) : Sì, lo so, è un bel problema che però si dovrebbe risolvere il 4 dicembre con l'arrivo del visual editor. Il problema comunque è solo in modalità visuale, perché comunque appena avrò scritto su tutti i template i campi da inserire a voi basterà copiarli e incollarli in modalità sorgente come si faceva un tempo (o almeno credo si facesse un tempo). In ogni caso ho preso i template dalla Wookieepedia perché l'amministratore della Wiki della Community, Leviathan89, ci ha fatto il favore di importare la "css" della Wookieepedia in modo da renderle "simili". Comunque da ieri ho iniziato a rivedere TUTTE le 1800 pagine per cercare di categorizzarle e scrivere se sono bozze, articoli accettabili o completi. Spero di riuscire a trovare delle soluzioni :) [[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 19:11, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) : Ok va bene, ma cos è questo visual editor?The Didact99 (discussioni) 13:44, nov 29, 2013 (UTC) Cose urgenti da fare sulla wiki * Logo * Menù di navigazione in alto * Cancellare doppioni e redirect inutili. Buon lavoro! [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:50, dic 2, 2013 (UTC)